Amelia - The Guardian of MagicThe Ice Princess
by shazzygirl
Summary: This is how Amelia (Fem! Harry/OC) is sent back in time after defeating Voldemort to repeat her life after finding out that she has just been a pawn in the wizarding world. Bashing: Dumbledore, Weasley's (Bar Twins cause they are awesome but do not play a big role in this), Potter's, Voldemort, bad side (Minus a couple), good side (Minus one or two) etc... Jack/Amelia read for more


**Amelia – The Guardian of Magic/The Ice Princess**

**Well, this is a Rise of the Guardian's and Harry Potter crossover. **

**Summary: This is how Amelia (Fem! Harry/OC) is sent back in time after defeating Voldemort to repeat her life after finding out that she has just been a pawn in the wizarding world. When she does get sent back by Raven, a time elemental, she has a family, Lily (Mother), James (Father), Harry (Twin (See why OC as well)), Katie (Younger sister), William (Younger Brother), Timmy (Youngest brother) and Natalie (Youngest). But when she is 13 again, her family disowns her so, Amelia, disowned and upset, leaves the wizarding world and finds an apartment to keep herself. With at least a few thousand pounds, after she exchanges her galleons for Muggle money, she still has her wand and magic but decides to live mostly as a Muggle. After about a year, she meets Jack Frost, who was sent to find the new Guardian of Magic (Which happens to be Amelia), so they both have a few adventures, and gets really close, spilling everything to each other and when they are both 16, their friendship might take a step up.**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Weasley's (Bar Twins cause they are awesome but do not play a big role in this), Potter's, Voldemort, bad side (Minus a couple), good side :I (Minus one or two) etc...**

**With Amelia yet not a big role: Fred, George, Luna (North's Granddaughter), Neville, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and my OC Scarlett Dupree (A friend of Amelia when in her apartment), Pitch, North, Bunny, Tooth etc...**

**Pairings: Jack/Amelia (Jalia), Draco/Luna, Scarlett/Blaise, Daphne/George, Astoria/ Theodore, Fred/Hannah and Susan/Neville.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own ROTG or HP or any characters you recognise. Everything you don't recognise is mine, like Amelia and Scarlett.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 1: A disownment and a year in the Muggle world

Amelia Caitlin Jessica Olivia Isabella Potter was walking back to Potter Manor from her trip to Gringotts, the Wizarding bank, to exchange money and to get an apartment in the Muggle world, Canada, from when she was disowned, which would be any day soon.

Amelia is a 13 year old girl who has chestnut brown hair that can change colour depending on her mood, and ice blue eyes.

You might think why is Amelia being disowned? Well, she doesn't show her magic that much, her family thinks she just wants fame, which from her previous life she doesn't want the fame, and her family are getting annoyed with her. So Amelia, upset and nervous, went back to being bubbly before walking into the house and into the living room where her so called family was.

"Amelia Caitlin Jessica Olivia Isabella Potter!" Lily Marie Potter nee Evans sneered in anger once she saw her. "Where have you been?"  
"Out." Amelia replied simply.

"Young lady you should have been back an hour ago." James Charlus Potter snarled.

"I know." Amelia sighed as she knew what was coming.

"Dad," Harry James Potter smirked as he saw his twin in distress. "Shouldn't you be telling her the consequences?"

James did a double take before nodding. "Yes." Then looking back to Amelia he said "We have thought of what to do. We are disowning you."

Amelia took a sharp intake of breath.

"Amelia Caitlin Jessica Olivia Isabella Potter, under the state of magic, I James Charlus Potter hereby disown you from the family, house, estates and from the bank of Potter. So mote it said, so mote it be."

A black mist surrounded Amelia as she let out a pained gasp as she was transported out of the house and into Canada, Ottawa, and outside her apartment.

Gasping as she walked in, Amelia saw how the beauty was in Canada and wished to stay for at least a year, even if she was only 13 for a week.

She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see a girl about her age with dark purple hair and violet eyes.

"Hi, I am Scarlett Dupree and I am 13." She introduced herself.

Amelia smiled. "I'm Amelia Isabella and I am also 13."

They talked a bit for an hour, Amelia getting introduced to her family and having fun for the first time in days. Although, Amelia had a feeling that something good was going to happen in the year to come.

***Meanwhile***

North, also known as Santa Claus, was looking through a glass ball and was shocked to see how the future Guardian of Magic was treated.

As a meeting was going on, North showed Pitch, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and the Man in Moon the memory and they were all shocked.

"I know." North smirked. "Get Jack to get her when he is 14, and she almost 14, and he can tell her everything."

Bunny nodded his head in agreement before a sly smirk appeared on the Easter bunny's face. "You are hoping they will get together aren't you?"  
North chuckled. "Yes. But it would be good if they go out with each other,"  
Everyone nodded before they started plans for the next year and Jack was more than ever waiting for something to do other than freezing stuff.

As the day went by, North smiled to himself and knew that Amelia Isabella will be a great Guardian and will also have a lot of fun with them.

**Chapter!  
Okay, this was just the disownment, the next chapter will give you a view on Amelia and Jack's personalities and how they meet, Jack as 14 and Amelia still 13.**

**Read and Review and help me with anything.**

**ShazzyGirl**


End file.
